The girl who played with fire
by Readytorock
Summary: This is the tale of a girl who played with fire and got burnt, and she will not forget it. Dustfinger left Meggie in the cell, and as time passes his guilt returns him to the castle, finding a thoroughly grown up and changed Meggie. We'll be returning to the Inkworld. Expect Capricorn/Meggie/OC and maybe even a little Dustfinger.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, dont worry the shortness of the chapters is soon to change! It's just a way of me getting a quick understanding of events and what actually happened, while looking into peoples inner thoughts...Please Review and follow if you like :)

I don't own Inkheart or the Inkworld unfortunatly. But I'll stick with Paul Bettany. - All rights to Cornelia Funke; you marvellous woman you.

* * *

This hadn't turned out like he's hoped.

Like he's prayed.

Dustfinger had looked back at that castle with remorse and an explosive and heavy guilt resting on his shoulders. He almost turned back, he almost became the man he always wanted to be. Almost.

The glint of hope left his eyes and his shoulders slumped back down as he turned away from the castle and continued on. Moving away from his future while escaping his years had passed since that day and the guilt had still not shifted.

Every morning he woke up with a sickness spreading in his abdomen and an image, an image that for some reason moved him more today, pained him to his very soul; if he even had one. Meggie. He saw her how she had been then; trapped, helpless and alone, emotions which had been feeling since the day he was torn from his world.

He sat up and looked across at the marten who only cocked its head in puzzlement at Dustfingers depression. Letting out a pained laugh he stood and dusted himself off from the nights sleep in yet another alley and looked at his surroundings, tasting the cold air and feeling its bite.

He knew now what he had to do, to make the guilt go away, even if it five years too late, he had to it; for her. He closed his eyes and pictured her blonde hair pulled into childlike pigtails, a smile on her face as she watched him play with fire.

That was Meggie, the girl who played with fire and got burnt.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Inkworld, all rights belong to Cornelia Funke.

* * *

The journey was longer than Dustfinger had previously imagined, he never even realised just how far he'd travelled, to get away. He knew now, as he looked on at the very same path he should have taken years back that he could never truly escape.

The road look barely worn since the last time he'd strode down it, like it had been waiting for just a deep breath he removed his eyes from the gravel and levelled to that of the castle, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He couldn't believe it was the same castle, what had once been a beautiful medieval styled and white-walled castle now resembled a dank fortress which he couldn't hope to penetrate.

Covered in ivy, the castle looked to have aged a hundred years since he left, yet it had only been five, something bad had happened and with guilt gripping his stomach he took a deep breath and began to walk. He began to take the path of a good man, at least he hoped that this would all lead to, the truth was Dustfinger was as terrified as that very same day he abandoned his only friends in this world and with a burst of self-loathing he realised he wanted to turn back again.

Gulping down the saliva which had gathered in his throat he balled his fists and with determination ploughed on, the image of Meggie being the only thing stopping his cowardice from making a reappearance. Once he got to the walls of the castle he found the gate to be wide open, giving Dustfinger suspicion instantly as he knew something was very wrong. The last time he'd been here the streets had been patrolled from dawn to dusk by Capricorns men, but now all security was gone.

Dustfinger weighed his options, most likely he would be caught, it was either a trap or the security would come later, he shook his head and carried on, he could work out an escape plan but first he needed to see that they were all safe and well, he needed to know. But as Dustfinger walked through the village he found it to be devoid of all inhabitants, his anxiety grew with every step. What if they had left the castle, found another base? The appearance of the exterior of the castle would explain this.

Once Dustfinger had reached the entrance to the grand doors of the castle he paused, listening for any sounds...there. Right there, there had been a sound, talking, he was positive of it. Ludicrous as it was he was relieved that Capricorn had not left, if he had finding Meggie again would be next to impossible. He cracked the door open to see what lay inside to be greeted by the image of non other than Capricorn himself. He bit on his lip to conceal the cry of hatred that wished to rip from his mouth.

He had not changed, Capricorn still had his thick set of blonde hair and his eyes undoubtable shone with the maniac glint they always had contained, his face pale however as he looked to be arguing with the man beside him.

The other man was tall, taller than Capricorn, at least over 6ft with contrasting features of Jet black hair and tan skin, and though Dustfinger couldn't make them out he half-expected his eyes to be as dark as capricrons were fair. Unlike Capricorn however he lacked the eerie quality that the former possessed, he stood instead to be begrudgingly handsome and what Dusfinger guessed to be no more than twenty five, though to be sure he was unaware of any of this as his hair hung to his shoulders messily with a clear shadow across his jaw, distinguishing him from Capricorns neatness. Dustfinger couldn't hear their conversation but they nonetheless seemed to be passionate over it as their cheeks grew red with anger, one word he could hear however was "Meggie".

At her name he was drawn back to the image of the innocent little girl he'd left venerable, Dustfinger roamed the possibilities of where she could be, the dungeons seemed the most likely place but nonetheless the key to get there was strapped to the trousers of the stranger next to Capricorn. Silently cursing Dustfinger did something unexpected, something unlike him.

He acted without thinking, he pushed the heavy door open and walked through, greeted by two shocked and angry expressions. However Capricorn recovered quickly as Dustfinger had suspected he would, "Nice to have you back old greet" he sneered, a smirk twisting his face, turning to the stranger he had seemingly forgotten their argument and instead continued "son, meet Dustfinger, why I believe that Meggie may indeed hate someone more than yourself you will be pleased to hear".

Dustfinger was confused immediately, since when did Capricorn have a son, and one so dissimilar to himself? Nonetheless the remark of Meggie and her hatred for him stung so deeply he felt his heart quiver at the very thought of her loathing for him, he wasn't however surprised by this revelation as her hatred was of course imminent to his treatment of her.

The son looked from Capricorn to Dustfinger and a smile graced his handsome features, rubbing his shadow he looked thoughtfully at Dustfinger "Well it's settled then, bring Meggie in to meet her old friend, im sure they have a lot of catching up to do..."


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I have just finished my exams for the next few months and am free! (or so to speak) But I will be updating much more often and with longer chapters...I've also considered changing this fiction to a lesser rating but let me know what you think of Scorpio and Meggie's fued...

Read and Review, and if you enjoy it please follow! You're my own inspiration to keep going! Thank you :)

All rights belong to Cornelia Funke. who i think we all can agree is FABULOUS.

* * *

Meggie slid deeper into the bathtub and sighed contently when the smell of the rose petals and lavender hit her nostrils, her eyes sliding closed as she breathed heavily. Her happiness however was short-lived, with the door banging open from across the room, waking her from her drowsy state. Meggie lurched upwards, causing water to splash over all sides of the bath, leaving very little water within it left and for the coldness of the room to hit her instantly. Scorpio entered, hair wild and face stern. Meggie had always found that as Capricorns son he couldn't look any different, any other woman would have looked at him to be drastically and dangerously appealing. Meggie however loathed him to the point that she refused to be swayed by his more than comely appearance, at least most of the time, today however his eyes glinted with a fierceness that made her instinctively hyper aware of her lack of modesty.

But as he stood there his expression shifted from stern to amused within a heartbeat, shamelessly his eyes roamed over her body, a spark of desire ignited as a glint in his eye appeared at noticing her hardened nipples, which immediately caused for Meggie to cover herself and glare indignantly at him. He noticed this and typical to his lack of unrefined nature, grinned further showing his white straight teeth, looking her in the eye. He leaned down, rolling both sleeves up over his lean, tanned arms that immediately flexed with the movement. To her surprise he merely leaned down and spread the water over his face, brushing the drops away with the back of his hand. Meggie clutched her breasts in one hand and concealed her modesty with the other, she gazed at him half with hate and the other with curiousyy, but nonetheless leaned as far away from him as she could. He seemed to notice this and locked his gaze with hers, saying words that immediately caused a drop in temperature.

"Seems like an old friend has come to make up for past mistakes" he said, his voice though traced with laughter hid a darker undertone as Meggie, confused, raised a brow in questioning. He dropped his head, a grin easily visible and once containing his obvious glee turned back to look at her; still crouching and spoke softly, so that she almost didn't hear him. "Dustfinger's back, love, and if I believe my ears he seems to think himself your rescuer, poor little victim that you are, eh?" his grin approached once more and he continued. " How well did you know this fella anyway, clearly innocent _little_ Meggie disappeared a long time ago..in more than one way" he leered. Meggie however was done listening.

Dustfinger. That was all she had heard, the name repeating itself over and over. With a sudden burst of determination she stood, bearing her curvaceous body to him without a hint of her former self consciousness, only emphasising that she was no longer that young girl.

Scorpio's head shot up as he gazed up at her, shocked. Meggie only smirked and leaned down and whispered to him, "You have _no idea", _with that she stepped from the bath, not without spraying him with cold water and strode over the other side of the room, throwing a towel over herself. She stayed silent for the next few minutes until Scorpio with barely concealed impatience spoke once again, "come _little_ girl, I'd hate to miss Dustfingers face when he see's the **real** you." he spoke.

However even as he said it he knew he was lying, a little girl she may have been 5 years ago but now at seventeen he could barely disguise his arousal that was becoming more and more uncomfortable as his breeches tightened. He looked long and hard at Meggie, with her long blonde hair that cascaded down across her shoulders and back, touching her waist, laying slick across a body that he could only describe as perfection. Curves that many would pay for with a slimness that ached to be touched. Her soft blue eyes flared with anger as she venomously spat out a response, "You repulse me Scorpio, just as your father repulses me".

With that he bit back a retort and disguised his anger with his trademark smirk, which he knew only angered her more. "Be that as it may Meg, don't make me drag you by the towel..we both know I'd enjoy it far too much.." Meggie's eyes widened but she quickly resumed her cool demise, "Fine, I'll be 5 minutes, I wouldn't miss this for the **world**" she replied with a look that made even Scorpio sympathise slightly for what Dusfinger was soon in for. "Poor Bastard" he said to himself as he slid out the heavy door and waited for the snake to change her skin.


	4. Chapter 4

As Scorpio closed the door, muttering god know what curses her way, Meggie took a moment to breathe, to really take in what he'd just told her.

Dustfinger. A man who'd once been her idol, her crush and her hero. A man who in the end had betrayed her.

**"Coward"** she spat out to herself feeling the cold rushing upon her skin, making goosebumps appear along her arms.

Meggie dropped the towel shamelessly from her body, and stepped towards the wardrobe feeling a surge of cold across her body.

The cold refreshed her, made her think clear.

Any previous drowsiness she may have had was driven from her, leaving her knowing exactly what she had to do.

She opened the double doored solid oak wardrobe and lifted out a dress she knew was perfect for what she had in mind. Long, flowing and purely white it was the picture of innocence.

Meggie dressed, well aware that she was taking longer than the five minutes she's promised as she tied her corset tightly, lifting her dress above it.

Smirking into the mirror she admired her figure, adjusting the dress ever so slightly to give a hint of cleavage, not enough to raise eyebrows but enough so that Dustfinger would notice her growth.

Her hair had begun to dry and had created a soft halo effect around the crown of her head. Meggie stood before the mirror for a few extras seconds. She remember a quote from one the most rememrmable writers of all time.

"Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it" she chanted to herself.

Taking a deep breath and relishing in the need for revenge she so desperately craved, Meggie turned on her heel and exited her room, making her way back to the past. A past she never liked to be reminded of.

* * *

Scorpio waited impatiently outside the door, thumbing the dirt beneath his nails as he imagined a very naked, very wet Meggie behind that door.

He thought back to the man who called himself Dusfinger, a man** so infamous **that Scorpio felt a twinge of jealousy at the effect one man could have upon Meggie.

He'd seen the hope in the mans eyes but he'd also seen the cowardice. Smirking, Scorpio couldn't wait to see Dustfingers expression when he realised his mission was a lost cause. Meggie was no prisoner, she hadn't been for years.

Her father...what was his name again...Mo.

Ever since Mo and her mute of a mother were sent into the inkworld; alongside the shadow, Meggie had effectively become somewhat adopted. Capricorn to his sons' surprise had decided that Meggie was worth keeping after all, however once seeing the spiteful creature his father had created it was no surprise that Meggie was the daughter he never had.

Sickening really.

Scorpio's thoughts were discarded when he saw an angel exit Meggie's room. A very beautiful one at that. The spell was quickly broken when the angelic figure snapped at him "are you going to stare are me all day or do you want to move out of my way?".

Scorpio grimaced at his momentary distraction, of course she was still a bloody cow he thought. Mockingly he continued to stare, his eyes never leaving her own, as a grin graced his features, his eyes twinkling and his handsome features enhancing.

Meggie gazed spitefully at him and suddenly had an idea.

She smiled back.

His reaction, though momentary was very amusing, his smile dipping slightly with confusion and his eyes widening, he quickly recovered and rolled his eyes; letting her past.

Damn this woman, he thought to himself. She'll be the bloody death of me.

She swept past him, without a glare behind her and continued on to the central hall, a brisk pace in step, making Scorpio jog to reach her. He glanced down at her, noticing the very firmly placed mask she knew all too well to put on.

No trace of nervousness or anger. Nothing.

Sometimes he wondered if Meggie really wasn't Capricorns daughter, her fair features and coldly exterior were the same of that of his father. While he looked to be a cuckoo in the nest, dark haired and tanned, he resembled more an adopted gypsy child than that of a very near albinos son.

His brother, Leo however was not an anomaly like himself, light grey eyes and a medium shade of blonde he fitted in perfectly.

At that thought, Scorpio pondered where about his brother was, he hadn't seen him all day, probably still asleep he mused.

Scorpio considered waking him, but he knew he wouldn't enjoy seeing Meggie angry or hurt, like the latter could ever exist he wondered. See unlike himself Leo actually liked Meggie, and they actually got on.

Weird.

At that thought they entered the hall to find Dustfinger still standing exactly where he's left him. Capricorn was lazing back on his throne that centred itself absurdly in the middle of the room, studying his fingernails, clearly very bored.

At the sound of the doors opening however Dustfinger and Capricorn's heads flew to them, both with smiles, although Capricorns was slightly sinister.

"Meggie! So wonderful you could join us!" Capricorn boomed, dramatically hugging her, this however served a purpose.

Dustfingers smile dropped instantly and Scorpio could see the whites of his knuckles as he attempted to control the fire within them.

Meggie moved back first and headed over to Dustfinger, circling him with interest, much like a vulture would.

Dustfinger was clearly self-conscious at the deep gaze Meggie held upon him.

It was clear to Scorpio that Meggie's appearance, though expected, was somewhat of a shock.

She stopped in front of him, looking him in the eye.

"Dustfinger, it's _good_ to see you, I've waited _so_ long to see your face again" she spoke softly and innocently.

AND like a fool he bought it.

Of course he did, Meggie tended to have that effect upon everyone, par himself.

She unexpectedly moved towards him and traced the scars upon his cheeks, small and healed by the looks of them, I knew only time would have done that, time that he had stolen from her.

Without warning Meggie slapped him, with such a force that his head was knocked to the side and the sound heard across the room.

"I've waited 5 years for that!" She yelled at him, no longer disguising her loathing.

She didn't bother looking at the shocked and hurt expression he held as she turned on her heel and walked back towards Capricorn, speaking directly to him "and GOD it _feels good."_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews/follows and favourites! I know this is short but I'm on the next chapter as we speak! This chapters short because its here for tension and to see "behind the veil" as it were :D

Sorry it's taken so long, exams and all- happy to say I did really well- so it looks like Uni this year! ahhh!

Hope you enjoy and don't worry about Meggie, she'll get her own back in more than one way...Once we return to the Inkworld that is :D

* * *

She was shaking, her hands were shaking; hells teeth even her breath was quavering. But she was not weak. Never.

Capricorn gave her a look, one of his many unreadable looks, a look that burned; flamed and she knew that if she let it, would be my ultimate undoing. Capricorn was no father to her. Nor could he ever be.

It wasn't that he was too young, or even that she found him attractively compelling. It was the boundlessness that his evil would outreach to hurt the ones around him. Especially the ones he loved.

Capricorn's eyes lifted from hers and she finally released her breath.

Meggie felt so unsure of herself with all these emotions rolling around, that; eyes downcast she left the room without a backwards glance, feeling Capricorn's eyes follow her. Dustfinger and the anger at him had been replaced by a bitter sadness, a memory, ignorance replaced by growing up too fast.

Entering the hall that led to her bedroom she let her nails glide along the walls, and for the first time in a long time she felt cold.

* * *

She hit me. But worse was the look In her eyes, she was empty and cold. One look and I could tell.

Whatever bright spark that had been Meggie had long left, and a part of me knew it was my doing. I had unintentionally stole her innocence.

Yet as she yelled in my face, with a passion that took my breath and even my heart away I saw a flicker; small yet hopeful, one that was something other than anger. It hurt to acknowledge it but it was most assuredly hurt, blame and despite her hurtful and hateful words I made myself a promise that I would save her.

Save her from whatever she was in on the verge of descending into, whether that be Capricorn or herself. There would be no limits. I would do anything for this beautiful, fiery woman before me.

Once she had left I spat blood on the floor, attracting the unwanted attention of Capricorn back to me. It had not escaped my notice the look between the two.

I had known Capricorn too-long not to know what that look meant. It was possessive and domineering, the very image of a man who desired something and would stop at nothing to have it.

Capricorn was only a few years older than myself, perhaps in his early thirties, despite this a wave of nausea came over me as I imagined the two together, quickly replaced by an absurd swell of jealously that sprang from my core.

"Well,well old friend, nice to have you home" he spoke softly, yet an edge of menace traced within it.

I swallowed a grimace, "This has never been my home and you know it." He bit back a smile, yet the smirk came free, stretching over his fair features.

"Well, I suppose your in the right place at the right time...we're soon to return" he paused awaiting my reaction and to my hatred I responded with disbelief "Don't play with Capricorn...I'm through with your games."

This time he laughed, loud and throaty, not entirely an unpleasant laugh yet it brought goosebumps to my skin, "now, now Dustfinger..we haven't _even __**begun.**_"

* * *

Also wondered if you'd like to see pictures of how I imagine all the characters? Don't fear Dustfingers the same! It might make you more understanding of Capricorn and Scorpio's hotness!


	6. Chapter 6

I'VE FINISHED EXAMS MWHAHAHA..now i can write ! Please enjoy, and review and what not :) xx

* * *

The dream occurred as it did every night. Always the same.

The dungeon was cold and damp, chilling her to the bone and making her shiver, though it was not the full cause of her tremors.

Everything was lost it seemed, doubtful, perhaps even hopeless.

However, just as she felt the tears prick her eyes a surge of light appeared from the top of the stairs, immediately flooding the room with sun, so bright that her irises burned.

The light, as bright as it was blocked any view she had, instead making what appeared to look like a halo around a masculine, tall figure running breathlessly down the stairs and into the dark space. DUSTFINGER.

In that moment, he couldn't have looked more perfect, blonde hair messy and eyes wide, with a mixture of adrenalin and something else she couldn't pinpoint.

Putting that thought to the back of her mind, Meggie sprang to the bars of her cellar and with barely restrained excitement exclaimed "I'd knew you'd come!- everyone else...well they thought you were too much of a coward, but not me, I knew deep down that you're courageous-"

But before she could continue, Dustfinger had let out a noise of anguish, interrupting her as he cut her off "No, Meggie stop. Just STOP" he told her firmly, and in such a tone that Meggie instantly shrank into the shadows as she became aware of the full reality of things, he hadn't come to save her at all, there would be no reprieve, no escape.

In the shadows she studied his handsome features, seeing a mixture of guilt and fear cover them.

Till now she'd always thought it to make him more human, more vulnerable.

Now she realised, it only made him weak.

Turning her back on him she slunk further into the shadows, her long blonde curls no longer catching the sun as her heart slowly broke.

"Please Meggie- I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't need it." He spoke quietly, but she heard him nontheless, turning around to see him pull the final copy of inkheart out of his jacket.

"I want to go home" he spoke softly, in such a pleading tone that Meggie was about to fulfil his wish, but reaching for the book she hesitated and looked at him full on.

She once again studied his profile, handsome as always with his signature scar on his cheek, his eyes pitifully vulnerable and realised exactly what the problem was.

"You're so desperate to return home to your precious wife that you would leave me here to rot" it wasn't a question but he answered anyway "Meggie I'm no hero, I'm not the hero you think I am."

His eyes had shifted to the floor as he couldn't bear to look her in the eyes as her soft reply cut him deeply "No, and i'm not your hero either Dustfinger" and with that she pushed the book back towards him and turned her back, her eyes filled with darkness and she finally let the tears fall as she heard him leave.

* * *

Waking up she felt the sweat cling to her nightgown, and became aware that it was still the middle of the night.

The room was pitch black and she became aware that she wasn't alone as a prickling sensation rose across the back of her neck and gave her goosebumps on her arms.

"What is it you want?" she asked the shadows, absently tugging at her provocative and now very see through nightgown, allowing cold air to cover her body.

She swept her hair off her neck and to the right of her shoulder, allowing the waves to cascade down.

The shadows replied with "what I always want" in a deep and lust filled tone.

Unsurprised by this, Meggie looked up for the first time and met Capricorns ice blue eyes, a smile pricking her lips.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, its been so long since i've done anything for it but thanks for any follows/reviews I'm very intrestedand grateful to hear your views on it all, especially as i know that this may not have been what you were expecting!

Now for anyone who's like whatttt...CAPRICORN? EWWW, im basing it more how he looks in the books, but im making him hot because it wouldn't as interesting if he wasn't! He's also not that old, we'll go with the same age as Dustfinger...dont question me on it! haha

Thank you! xx


End file.
